1986 Piston Cup Season
The 1986 Piston Cup Season was a piston cup season and is one of the most popular, due to Mike Yankee getting his best results ever getting 2nd in the points standings. Dale Earnhardt Sr won the Piston Cup of 1986 and Crusty Rotor won the rookie award. Mike Yankee won just 1 race but had so many good finishes that he placed 2nd. Misti Motorkrass would HOPEFULLY lose her grill because she doesn't want a grill because it fell off in the 1986 Olympus 500 in a crash. Racers Rust-eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel (part time) View Zeen 10 - Ryan Shields (part time) Sponsorless 12 - Brad "Maverick" Gonzalez Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Carman's Grill and Ulysses Mining Co 31 - Alex Quint Mood Springs 33 - Taylor Bendy Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire (part time) Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber (part time) Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger (part time) Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvhill Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor (Rookie) Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Sponsorless 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter Retread 99 (number was not 79 at the time) - Haul Inngas (part time) Sponsorless 99 - Greg Locke Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith (rookie) Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel List of Winners * Nightdona 500 - Eugene Carbureski * Las Vegas 400 - Alloy Wilson * Texas 350 - Brad Gonzalez * Olympus 500 - The King * Carolina's 350 - Murray Clutchburn * Palm Mile 300 - Klint Shiftright * BnL 500 - Andrew Axler * Sidewall Shine 300 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * New York 400 - Thomas Tanrev * Tow Cap 400 - Haul Inngas * Memphis 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * Mood Springs 400 - Greg Candyman * Rev N Go 350 - Tom Landis * The King 400 - Thomas Tanrev * N20 Cola 400 - Harold Axel * Pocono 400 - Slide Powers * Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - The King * Revolting 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * Brickyard 400 - Alloy Wilson * Daniel 500 - Don Chapcar * Michigan 400 - James Cleanair * Copper Canyon 400 - Alloy Wilson * Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona - Thomas Tanrev * Calladega 500 - The King * Leak Less 400 - Harold Axel * Fei 400 - Billy Ford * Southern 350 - Slide Powers * Sputter Stop 400 - Greg Locke * Spare Mint 400 - Ernie Gearson * Virginia 500 - Claude Scruggs * Los Angeles 500 - Thomas Tanrev * Boston 350 - Mike Yankee * Heartland 500 - Don Chapcar * Washington 350 - Cole Speedland * Richmond 400 - The King * Dinoco 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Top 12 # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Mike Yankee # Thomas Tanrev # The King # Don Chapcar # Alloy Wilson # Billy Ford # Ron Pitcar # Tom Landis # Cole Speedland # Harold Axel # Claude Scruggs Trivia * James Cleanair gets his first win in the 1986 Michigan 400 * Greg Locke gets his first win in the 1986 Sputter Stop 400 * Haul Inngas gets his first win in the 1986 Tow Cap 400